Falling For Fred
by BOOKS-R-MY-LIFE-000
Summary: Discontinued for the moment. Sorry to anyone who was reading it.
1. Fred's a sexy name

A/N: This story takes place during Goblet of Fire, so it's the golden trio's fourth year.

Disclaimer: It with deepest regret that I have to anounce, I do not own Harry Potter and that it was done by none other then the genius J.K. Rowling. I do though own Bridgit Robinson and the plot.

Chapter One

**Bridgit's P.O.V.**

"Miss Robinson! That's the boys lavatory!" I looked up at the sign on the door and blushed. It was the boys lavatory. I turned and rushed over to Professor McGonagoll, who was watching me with a mixture of amuesment and dissaprovel. "Sorry Professor, I didn't see the sign." My cheeks were beat red. Professor McGonagoll just nodded and continued to lead me through the school giving me a tour. I was joining a little late. My first year at Hogwarts would be fourth year for any of other 14 year olds, I had been homeschooled in Canada by my mother and father. It had taken all summer to convince them to let me go to Hogwarts. I had even secretly written Professor Dumbledore to see if he could help me convince them, and he had risen to the occasion enthusiastically. He had shown up at my house and spent a few hours in the living room talking to my parents. My parents finally agreed to let me come right after he left. Best day of my life. So far.

"Okay Bridgit I think you've seen everything you need, the feast is starting and you still need to be sorted so come along." I nodded and followed her. That's when the nerves started to affect me, I was excited of course to finally be around other wizards and witches my age, but I was also afraid that they wouldn't accept me. They have plenty of reasons not to, I'm from a different country, I'm starting in fourth year, I don't know anyone here, I'm starting a week into the year and my being different from the rest of them doesn't help.

I shook my head clearing it from those troublesome thoughts and followed McGonagoll to the Great Hall. She opened the large doors for me and led me in right as Dumbledore was saying "This year we have a new student, but rather then being in first year she will be joining in fourth. Her name is Bridgit Robinson, and she is 14 like all other fourth years, but she's from Canada, I expect you all to treat her just like any other student." I blushed as everyone in the hall turned to look at me in interest. Trying my hardest not to stumble I walked up to the stool sitting in front of the teacher's table, with a hat on it. Every set of eyes in the hall followed me. McGonagoll stood next to me and lifted the hat so I could sit down. She placed the hat on me and I jumped when I heard a voice in my ears. A few chuckles went through the hall at my response. _'Ah, a new student, hmm intelligent mind, and powerful, very powerful, there's bravery, yet also a fair amount of cunning. Your difficult but I know just where to put you." _I sat there nervously as it spoke in my mind. Then loudly it yelled "Gryffindor!" I breathed a sigh of relief and smiled then took the hat off my head and made my way to the far left table. The whole table was clapping when I sat down.

**Fred's P.O.V.**

I watched as Bridgit sat down. She was blushing, turning her sunkissed skin a light pink. She looked embarrased that everyone was looking at her but, little-did-she-know we were all staring at her because she was so beautiful. Her long wavy auburn hair fell to her waist, her large round eyes were a soft honey brown. She looked taller then most the girls in her year, her legs were definitley longer and her slight curves accentuated her small bottom. But my favourite part were her lips, they were full and pink, they looked so soft I just wanted to stand up and kiss her right in the middle of dinner. Wait! Fred what are you thinking, you don't even know the girl and she's younger, you can't be thinking about kissing her.

A sharp elbow to my stomach shook me from my thoughts and I looked, annoyed, over at my brother George. "What, was that for?" I asked angrily. He smirked "You were staring." I blinked. Oops. I hadn't meant to stare at her. I looked over at him quickly "Do you think she saw?" I asked anxiously. He laughed at my expression but shook his head.

The rest of dinner I tried my hardest not to stare at Bridgit, but the image of her ran through my head over and over again. Her smile after she was announced a Gryffindor, her hair bouncing lightly behind her as she walked up to the stool. And then my imagination took over and I started picturing myself running my hands through her hair, holding her hand,wrapping my arms around her small waist, kissing those li- "Fred!" I jumped at Rons voice and looked at him. He was staring at me, amuesment all over his face. "What?" I asked him, almost angrily. He had interrupted my day dream. "I was trying to introduce you to Bridgit."

**Bridgit's P.O.V.**

I smiled at the red haired boy that Ron said was his brother Fred, he was very cute. "Hello, I'm Bridgit." I said still smiling and sticking out my hand for him to shake. He blushed and took my hand shaking it briefly then dropping it. "Hi, I'm Fred, but I'm guessing Ronnie boy here told you." he responded in a heavy accent, giggling quietly I nodded, while Ron glared indigantly at his brother "My name is not Ronnie boy." he said heatedly. Fred just shrugged and smiled at me. "Fred's a sexy name." I blurted out then covered my mouth. Why did I just do that? Gosh I'm so stupid around cute boys. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stup-he's smiling at me!

"Hey, Bridgit, what's Canada like?" I turned to Harry's voice, relieved for the reason to not look at Fred, and shrugged. "Well, it's..um... I don't know. Where I came from there was lots of mountains." I offered pathetically. While sniffing my drink. I turned to Hermione "Uh, what is this?" I asked gesturing to my drink whilst making a face at the smell. She laughed and told me that it's called Pumpkin Juice.

I had met Harry, Ron and Hermione the second I sat down. They had been nicer then I expected anyone to be right away. Not that I'm complaining. The boys seemed to be interested in where I came from, where as Hermione more wanted to know about what I learned while being Homeschooled. I found myself talking and laughing with them right away, it was nice to finally make some friends.

Later that night we were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, while a few of the other fourth years filled me in about their classes and teachers. "Snape, is the potions master, you'll wanna stay away from him. Nasty bloke he is." Ron was telling me, while Hermione, Harry and a boy I'd just met named Neville all nodded their heads.

Just as I was about to stand up and head to bed. I looked over into the corner and saw Rons older brothers, sitting in the corner. Their names were Fred and...George. Yeah that's it. Fred looked over at me and caught me looking so I smiled then blushed and looked away quickly bidding everyone good night then heading upstairs.

Laying down on my bed and closing my eyes, I went over the days events in my head, smiling all the while. It had been a great day. So much had happened and I finally got to join the school I had been dreaming about since I found out I was a witch. I was excited to start classes tomorrow, and somehow I knew that tomorrow would be even better then today.

**Love it? Hate It? please let me know, if you have any suggestions about things that could happen in the story, let me know.**


	2. Jealousy? Over me? Pfft right

Chapter Two

**Bridgit's P.O.V.**

I woke up that morning to Hermione poking my cheek, looking like she was ready to cry. "Whazup?" I asked, my words slurring. She crossed her arms, disgruntled. "I've been trying to wake you up for the past ten minutes but you kept hitting me." I grimaced but at the same time was trying not to laugh. Is that normal? Well, anywho, I probably should have warned her about my issue with waking up in the morning. Oops. "Sorry, I do that sometimes." I said guiltily while sitting up and looking around. All the other girls were already gone. "Yeah, well I'm giving you ten minutes to get ready or I'm leaving without you." I nodded and quickly jumped into motion.

**Fred's P.O.V.**

I sat at the Gryffindor table with George, eating, but not really paying attention to what he was saying. I didn't pay attention to anything anyone was saying for that matter. I was to busy watching a certain fourth year take her seat next to my idiot brother. Ron. As soon as she sat down he turned to her and started flirty outrageously. It's a good thing he sucks at it, I could see her trying to hold in her giggles as he went off about, the time in second year when Harry and him had flown into the Womping Willow, but he made it sound all horroic and left out all the bad parts. Well that's Ron for you. I decided to step in because Ron seemed to have left out something "Ron, I think you forgot the part where you got a Howler from mum. Personally I think that was the best part." Everyone started laughing...except for Bridgit. She looked confused. "What's a Howler?" her voice shook a little, almost like she was scared we would turn our backs on her because she didn't understand my joke. Was there something behind that? Why would she be so nervous to not know something? _teenage girls are just balls of insecurity Freddie_ a voice in my head that sounded mysteriously like George told me quietly. I still didn't want to make her feel like she didn't belong though so I quickly turned to her and explained "A Howler is an animated letter that yells at you. If you don't open it yourself then it will burn up and gets to be about ten times worse." She nodded then giggled, oh how I loved that sound... so cute-. _Cute? Fred what are you thinking? _"So Ron got one of these 'Howlers'." she was looking at me so I guess that meant she wanted me to answer "Yeah, you should have seen his face." Looking over at Ron I could see that he was glaring at me, what did I do to make him mad. I mean sure I just told Bridgit about the Howler but that was just cause its the truth. Oh well, if the prat wants to be mad over that, let him. See if I care.

**Bridgit's P.O.V.**

~Potions~ (Or on the way to potions atleast)

I held the timetable up in front of my face. Not sure why, its not like looking at it closer was gonna do anything other then make me look wierd. I was lost. Already. I had gotten seperated from Hermione and the others in the crowd of students and now I had no way to get to potions. I couldn't remember where it was from the tour yesterday,_your such a fail Bridgit._ Running a hand through my hair I began to walk down the corridor, feeling uncomfortably aware of the fact the bell had already rung and I was still standing completely alone in the vacant hallway.

"Bridgit?" I turned to the sound of a boys voice. Fred and George Weasley were standing in front of me looking extremely devious. "Hi." I said pathetically knowing that the question was coming. "What're you doing in the corridor, the bell already rang." George was smirking slightly and something about that smirk made me do what I did next, but let me warn you, I don't do this type of thing often.I blushed but sat down on the ground. "Oh did it? I wasn't aware of that cause you see I thought that the loud ringing was just in my head, guess its a good thing its not though." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes and crossing my legs. Fred smiled at me but George just sat down in front of me and leaned closer so he was in my face "Okay so you know the bell rang. But would you mind explaining why your on the floor?" he sounded slightly fustrated but slightly amused. I guess he wasn't used to a younger student treating him like an equal. Smirking I stood up "Why are _you_ on the floor?" I asked in retaliation. He rolled his eyes at me "Because you were on the floor." I put on a face of mock confusion "I have no idea what your talking about, I would never sit on the floor. Its so filthy." My voice was girly and snobish. George scrunched up his nose then stood up in front of me. "Fine. Next time I'm not going to worry about the new girl." He turned to Fred who was chortling quietly and muttered "Shut up." and started stalking away, unaware that Fred wasn't following. Instead Fred was smiling at me scratching the back of his head-nervously? _Pfft, Bridgit don't flatter yourself why would he be nervous to talk to you?_ He had no reason to be nervous to talk to me. I was just some new girl to him."So what's the real reason for you being in the corridors after class has started?" I blushed and muttered so George couldn't hear me "I don't remember where my potions classroom is and I lost Hermione and the others in the crowd." He nodded and patted my shoulder sympathetically. I felt a shock run through my body at his touch then warmth spreading out from the place he was resting his hand. Confused at the feeling I looked up at him but he didn't seem to have noticed. He just opened his mouth to talk, but George stopped him...

"Oi! Fred come on."

"One sec, I'm gonna walk Bridgit to Potions she can't remember where it is."

"Fine but meet me at the place after your done."

With that George turned and walked away grumbling under his breath. I smiled after him, it looked like the begining of a beautiful friendship between him and I. (Note the sarcasm)

**Fred's P.O.V.**

I kept my hand on Bridgits shoulder while walking her to Potions. Her hair was cascading down her back in waves, softly brushing my hand as we walked. It suprised me that she didn't shrug it off but instead just smiled warmly up at me. And that's when I got caught on her lips again. I hoped she wouldn't notice that I was staring at them, its just that their so mesmerizing. _Mesmerizing? Fred what has gotten into you? She's perfect, that's what, now leave me alone, I'll think what I want_

Her voice woke me out of my internal arguement "I just realized that I'm not the only one out of class." she said accusingly "Why aren't _you_ in class?" I smiled down at her "I slept with McGonagall so I didn't have to go to her class." She looked up at me disbelievingly "No I'm ony kidding, I'm in sixth year, therefore have free periods, this happens to be one of them." she nodded then looked at her feet. I slipped my hand off her shoulder and let it fall lamely beside my waist. "Thanks, for walking me there." she said as we neared the door to the dungeons. I shrugged, "It was no problem. Now, I just want to explain to Snape so I'll walk you in."

Snape glared at us as we walked into his classroom. But I could see Hermione, Harry and Ron turning to see Bridgit and looking extremely relieved. Snape sneered at me "Explain." he said simply and I watched as Bridgit opened her mouth to speak but I interrupted "Sorry Bridgit's late Sir, it's my fault, I found her in the hallway and we got talking, she wanted to come to class but I wouldn't let her leave until she told me how she got her hair to look so amazingly glossy." I said dramatically smiling at the few people who giggled then smirking at Ron who was glaring at me. Snape nodded "Okay well, that's a detention for you, and Ms. Robinson tonight my office at eight." I nodded then patted Bridgit on the head "See you later." I said quietly, she nodded then went to sit down beside Hermione. I took my leave and went off to find George, he should be in the Room of Requirement.

**Bridgit's P.O.V.**

I blushed under the looks from my friends. Ron was staring at me with confusion, he had asked me four times since Snape set us up with partners to work on the potion, what I was doing with Fred. Hermione was looking at me with a look that said "I'm getting the full story later" and Harry was just glancing at me every little while, then looking at Ron and chuckling. It was kinda annoying. I hate being stared at, it made me feel uncomfortable. It was almost a relief when the bell rang. Quickly packing up my stuff I waited for Hermione and the boys before we started to walk off. Ron was walking next to me and almost as soon as we stepped out of the classroom he blurted out "What were you doing with my _brother_?" I shrugged and tried not to giggle as his ears got red. Hermione had told me last night that he was really protective but I didn't expect him to be protective of me so early on in the friendship. "I got lost and ran into him and George, Fred offered to walk me to class. Is there something wrong with that?" Ron's cheeks flushed and he muttered. "Fred's a git..shouldn't trust him." Hermione shook her head at him and Harry just laughed then whispered something in Hermiones ear. She nodded quickly then turned to me. "Well, we have Arithmancy and the boys have Divination so let's go." We said good-bye to the boys then turned in the opposite direction. "What was that between you and Harry, just a moment ago?" I asked as soon as they were out of hearing distance. She smiled at me "Harry reckons Rons jealous that Fred got to spend 'alone time' with you." My eyes widened "Why would he be jealous, it wasn't even like that." Adjusting her bag, Hermione giggled "Ronalds got an over active imagination, when it comes to girls he likes hanging out with his brothers."

**A/M: Okay so I know it took me a ridiculous amount of time to update this but my family is moving into a new house so I've been really busy. I'm going to try and update atleast twice a week though, so if I don't post by Saturday, feel free to send me a message and remind me. I'll appreciate it. Also, I know Bridgit seems a little bypolar, with being extremely insecure then sarcastic then rather oblivious, but you'll find out why she's like that in the next chapter. Review, please.**


End file.
